Aéla Adénora Potter et la prêtresse de la magie V2
by mim56
Summary: Lors du massacre des Potter le soir d'Halloween 1981, la magie pour sauver sa fille décida de l'envoyer dans le passé, au temps des Maraudeur, le temps qu'elle soit prêtre à affronter son destin. C'est ma première fic je fais de mon mieux mais n'hésité pas pour les commentaires. couple Potter/Rogue. J'ai eu un problème avec ma précédente fic voici la version 2
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde

ceci est ma première fiction et j'espère qu'elle plaira. J'accepte toutes les critiques constructive pour mon histoire.

Cette fiction sort de mon cerveau déjanté à ces heures perdu. Voilà voilà .

Bon j'ai eu un beug j'arrivais pas à changer mon prologue donc je vais me dépatouiller bizarrement.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est a JKR

**Prologue **

A travers le temps on m'a donné bien des noms, j'ai faits des choses qui ont marqué la population. Je suis aussi connu autant à travers le monde moldu que sorcier, à chaque réincarnation j'ai fait quelque chose pour eux. Je fus Lilith la toute première femme magicienne, je fus Néfertiti une reine sorcière qui a mené son peuple au sommet de sa puissance, Sibylle l'oracle d'Apollon j'ai été porteuse d'avertissement, de message, Rowena Serdaigle âme sœur de Salazar Serpentard ainsi que Jeanne d'arc j'ai été la première à être pour l'égalité homme/femme, Alana sœur de merlin mais morte trop tôt et maintenant une autre personnalité : Aéla Adenora Potter celle qui a survécu. Cependant toutes mes incarnations ont quelque chose en commun : celle d'une personne qui maîtrise toutes les magies humaines ou non et j'ai toujours le même rôle celui d'une fille de la magie celle d'une prêtresse.

Mais laisser moi vous raconter mon histoire, celle d'une fille admirée pour quelque chose dont elle de ce rappel pas, celle d'une fille que ça mère a envoyé dans le passé pour la sauver !

_Halloween 1981 Godric'Hollow_

Il faisait nuit depuis un bon moment quand James et Lily Potter entendirent leur portillon grincer, James se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir qui c'était, une fois fait il cria :

« -Lily ! Prends Harry et vas-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir...

la sombre silhouette s'avança et fit voler la porte en éclat.

James et voldemort se faisaient face à face baguettes tendues.

-Va-t-en Potter, laisse-moi passé et toi et ta femme resteraient en vie !

-Jamais rétorqua-t-il avec violence je ne te laisserai pas passer !

-Alors adieu ! Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon vert passa à un cheveu de la tête de James qui plongea sur le côté et répliqua par 3 stupéfix, Voldemort les arrêta avec un protego et lança un doloris qui atteignit sa victime. Ça coupa le souffle de James qui posa un genou à terre. Voldemort qui après avoir laissé le jeune homme sous un doloris 10 min éclata d'un rire suraigu.

James voyant qu'il était à bout de forces décida que s'il ne pouvait pas se battre avec une force physique, de le faire avec des mots :

-Tu es un lâche Jedusor. Tu as peur d'une simple prophétie... et tu as raison ma fille va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! cracha James.

-Tssssss ! Tu parles trop très cher ! Et puis de toute façon elle ne pourra rien me faire si je la tue avant qu'elle me tue ! BOUAH AH AH !

-Et toi tu es un crétin...

-J'ai horreur qu'on m'insulte finissons-en ! Avada Kedavra !

James ne chercha pas à éviter le rayon mortel. Après avoir tué le père de famille Voldemort monta les escaliers et explosa toutes les portes. Quand enfin il arriva dans la chambre d' Aéla, Lily était en train de la coucher dans son berceau, il pénétra dans la chambre. Lily se retourna et se mit face à Voldemort en se servant de son corps comme bouclier.

-Pas Aéla, pas Aéla, je vous en supplie, pas elle

-Pousse-toi espèce d'idiote...Allez,pousse toi...

-Non pas Aéla, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi mais ne lui faite pas de mal.

-Enlèves-toi de là et tu vivras.

-Non pas Aéla je vous en supplie, ayez... ayez pitié...

-Pour la dernière fois, enlèves-toi ! Hurla Voldemort

-Non, non je vous en supplie ! Demanda-t-elle en pleurant

-Tu as trois secondes!Un !

-Par ma vie Mère Magie...

-Deux...

-Protégez ma fille je vous en supplie...

-Trois...Avada Kedavra !

-Je t'aime Aéla

Le sort la frappa en pleine poitrine et elle chuta au sol, la jeune fille regardait sa mère et l'appela pour la voir se réveiller, mais ne la voyant pas se lever, se mit à pleurer. Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur elle et jeta le sort mortel mais au moment où il toucha la jeune fille, elle fut entourée d'une aura argentée et le sort se répercuta sur Voldemort qui disparut. Là ou le sort avait touché le front se trouvait un éclaire. La répercussion du sortilège fit s'effondrer la maison.

Après plusieurs minutes un silhouette transparente apparut derrière la fillette et dit :

- Ma fille tu es encore destiné à faire de grandes choses. Mais avoir des sorciers faux cul derrière toi ne te permettra pas de progresser. C'est pour cela que je vais t'envoyer dans un endroit où tu pourras t'épanouir heureuse.

Une lumière argentée entoura la petite et la fit disparaître.

Alors quand pensez-vous ? Je l'ai réécrite car on ma signalé que mon prologue n'était pas asse long. J'espère que c'est mieux maintenant ?

Je tenais aussi à remercier : paatmol pour ces critiques et c'est encouragement ! Ainsi qu'a Alexfr36 et jessica

**caro :** merci pour ta review, quand au rythme de parution je n'ensais rien, je vais essayé de poster le plus régulièrement possible ou quand j'ai fini d'écrire.

Mim56


	2. Mission et adoption

Hello tout le monde!j'ai meme fais quelque modification à mon prologue.

Désolée pour l'attente mais voici la suite :

Disclaimer rien ne m'appartiens tout est à JKR

dite dite je suis à la recherche d'un(e) beta on peut m'aider? please

Chapitre1 : **Mission et adoption**

C'était en plein mois de décembre, en France plus préscisement en Bretagne. Dans une des maisons habitait un jeune couple : Chris et Adénora Seithr*. Ils étaient tous les deux des sorciers et croyaient à l'existence de mère Magie .

Le jeune couple était tranquillement assis dans leur salon quand ils ressentirent une forte perturbation dans la magie ambiante. Ils se levèrent rapidement et sortèrent leurs baguettes. Cependant une lumière blanche les aveugla et,quand ils purent enfin ouvrir les yeux, ils eurent un moment de surprise. Devant eux se tenait une magnifique jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés, des yeux qui changeaient de couleur toutes les deux secondes. Quand ils l'eurent reconnue, le jeune couple s'agenouilla devant elle.

Ce fut la jeune femme qui parla la première :

"- Levez-vous mes enfants. Je vous observe depuis un certain temps maintenant et j'ai toute confiance en vous. C'est pur cela que j'aimerais vous confier une mission ! Laissez-moi d'abord vous présentez la jeune fille que je tiens dans les bras. Elle s'appelle Aéla Liliane Potter et elle est née en 1980...

- Mais c'est impossible voyons nous sommes en 1960.

-Tssss Laissez moi finir ! Ces parents sont James Potter et Liliane Potter née Evans. L'Angleterre est en plein dans une guerre contre un mage noir surnommé Voldemort ou "tu-sais-qui". Peu de temps avant la naissance de Aéla une prophétie fut faite :

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont pas trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »

Voldemort choisit la jeune Aéla qui est ma messagère\fille\héritière (_Note de l'auteur: je n'arrivais pas à définir ce qu'elle était avec préscision mais elle est en quelque sorte LA prêtresse de le jeune femme)_. Pettigrew un des amis des Potter et leur gardien du secret les trahirent. Vodemort tua son père et puis sa mère mourut devant elle. Pour ca protection je décida donc de l'envoyer dans le passé.

- Mais pourquoi l'envoyer dans le passé ? Demanda Chris

-C'est très simple : elle n'aurait jamais eu une enfance normale à cause du lieu où le directeur de Poudlard l'aurait mise. Elle aurait été traitée comme un elfe de maison, son oncle l'aurait battut et violée!

Acceptez-vous de la prendre comme fille?

Le jeune couple ne se jeta qu'un bref coup d'oeil avant d'acquiescer .

-Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante merci ! Cependant afin d'éviter que des questions ne se posent je vous demanderais de me donner une goutte de votre sang pour que vous puissiez l'adopter légalement et génétiquement aussi. En gros ses gènes Potter et Evans seront remplacé par ceux des Seithr et des Dulac.

- Tenez !

Une fois que se fut fait la jeune femme mélangea le sang à la potion et le donna au bébé.

La potion fit effet immédiatement. Les cheveux de la petite se disciplinèrent, et eurent des reflets bleu, ces yeux verts gagnèrent d'intensité.

- Une dernière chose elle a une constitution physique très faible car son corps ne peut pas supporter le trop-plein de magies, ce qui causera des évanouissements fréquent ça devrait commencer vers ses 5 ans.

Voila la suite avec du retard mais elle est là ! Alors vos avis ?

*Seithr veut dire sorcière j'ai trouvé ce mot dan Eragon et c'est de l'Elfique

Aéla veut dire : Ange messagère

Adénora: d'un grand courage


End file.
